


Terrible Story #7

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Terrible Story #7

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Terrible Story #7

  
  


**Terrible Story #7**

One of Richie Ryan's passions, (second only to beautiful women) was motorbike racing. When one of the former wasn't riding _him,_ he was often riding the _latter._

One day, he was hanging out at the track shmoozing with Mike Howe, the manager of Team Satan's Swords. Richie loved the team name (naturally) but nothing else. All he did was grumble, gripe, and criticize. The pit crew was too slow; the motors weren't new enough; the team colors (red and yellow) were too dull; the weather was too hot, even the track was too dusty for him. 

In short, Richie was being bitchy. 

The Team Captain was a tall, gangly Swede named Carl Nilsson. For some reason, Nilsson took a liking to the pain-in-the butt Richie and challenged him to a few friendly laps, probably to shut him up. Richie leaped at the chance and was soon seated on a gleaming BMW bike, ready to roll. 

Mike Howe wasn't thrilled, but he was grateful to have his Swedish captain take the complaining Richie off his hands. 

All went well for about five laps until a problem developed with Richie's bike. On each turn, it would hang up between gears, not shifting properly. But Richie, stubbornly determined to win, drove even _faster_ instead of slowing down. (After all, the worst scenario was he could crash and die...big deal!) And-bottom line-he was beating the team captain! 

Then, as Nilsson watched in horror, Richie started to spin out of control. The Swede knew that there was a deep ditch, filled with water, just beyond the track's edge. He gunned his motor, placing himself between Richie and the edge, hoping to keep Richie safely inside the track. But Richie's bike rammed into his and the hapless captain careened over the edge, sinking like a stone in six feet of murky water. 

They pulled his dead body out, the police were called and Richie was hauled away to face reckless endangerment charges. The judge reluctantly ruled it an accident and Richie was let go with a stiff fine. 

Later on, when Mac asked him how his day went, Richie, exhausted and contrite, felt unable to recount the events in detail, so he gave Mac a quickie version... 

Very concisely...   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

As follows....   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

Here's what he told Mac...   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

'Amazing race! Howe's Swede was drowned-   
To save a kvetch like me.   
My stunts should cost, the judge has found,   
Was fined, but now I'm free.' 

_Apologies, no offense to anyone is intended._

Peace, Emit   
© 2003 

Previous ~ Terrible Story #8   
  
---  
  
  
  



End file.
